justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Freezer Burn
"Freezer Burn" is the twentieth episode of Justice League Action. Summary To suit himself, Mister Freeze intends to ice over Gotham City, and it is left to Batman and Firestorm to try to stop his chilly ways. But whose side will Killer Frost take? Featuring Story Firestorm pursues Killer Frost through the streets of Gotham City but as she shoots ice up at him, he flirts with her. His conscience, the Professor, reminds him that she is a villain and suggests calling in Batman. Firestorm manufactures a flame-thrower but when he uses it, Killer Frost jams it with ice and it backfires, hurling him into the distance and knocking him out. In this state, the Professor continues to warn him of the dangers of Killer Frost's ability to turn heat into cold but Firestorm considers that he can win her over with his charm. Elsewhere, Batman is stalking Mister Freeze and has traced him to a warehouse where there is a large flying vehicle (it looks like a spaceship but is labelled an airship). While Batman is struggling with Freeze, Killer Frost suddenly intervenes and wraps Batman in ice who is then dumped into the sewer and floats away. Frost tells of her admiration for Freeze but the latter states his ambition to rule over Gotham City after freezing it by making use of her abilities. He summons two spherical drones that knock out Killer Frost with an electrical discharge. As Batman frees himself from the ice as he was about fall into the sea and he calls up the Batplane, Mister Freeze gets into his airship and takes off from the warehouse. Below, Firestorm awakes just in time see it fly away and he follows. He sees the airship approach a large bridge packed with traffic before it opens fire with a ray that begins to encase the bridge in ice. The Professor again recommends calling for backup when the Batplane suddenly appears and Batman instructs Firestorm to stop Freeze by entering the airship. Freeze carries on into the city, icing everything in his path but the Batplane battles with the airship and disables its defences with EMP weapons. Firestorm passes through the hull of the ship and into the engine room where he finds Killer Frost strapped to a device to harness her power for the ray. Freeze detects the intruder and sends his drones to deal with him. Meanwhile, Batman ejects from his plane and smashes through the window to become involved in a fight with Freeze while Firestorm dodges the drones and eventually destroys them. He damages the airship in the process and it begins to fall towards the city. As he goes to release Killer Frost, Batman overcomes Freeze and takes the controls but cannot avert a crash. However, Killer Frost appears and creates a runway for the craft to slide down to the ground and then Firestorm joins in with a giant, synthesized baseball glove that stops the craft dead. Mister Freeze recovers and aims his gun at the heroes but Frost encases him in ice. As Firestorm turns to thank her, she gives him a black eye and runs off. He still harbours the delusion that she has a soft spot for him as he goes off to unfreeze Gotham City. Notes * In the DVD release, this is also episode 20 but comes between Rage of the Red Lanterns and The Trouble with Truth. Gallery Picture2.png Picture1.png tumblr_inline_oipdaxKasn1u66ua7_540.png Category:Episodes